A big misunderstanding
by NiennorNight
Summary: Alec is on a hunt when Magnus get an urgent call from an unknown client, begging him to meet him immediately at a club. Magnus obliges, but once he goes there he sees something that makes him doubt everything. [Sorry for the sucky sum, I'm trying not to spoil you] (Rating Changes to M midway) {Malec} (Requested by spoiledfashionista.)
1. A painful sight (Prologue)

**Hello~**

 **I'm Extremely sorry it took so long, but it's finally here! Core idea for this fic, by "spoiledfashionista"**

* * *

Magnus was making his way deeper into the club searching for his client when he saw him.

"Alec…?" He muttered surprised, looking at his lover from a distance, who was supposed to be on a hunt. "What are you…?" He started saying but froze, the words dying in his mouth, his cat-eyes widening in shock. _'No…_ _no, it can't be… Alexander_ … _No_ … _'_ He could feel tears prickling behind his eyes as he stayed frozen in place, unable to move. _'No, no, no it's a lie it_ **has** _to be… It's certainly a misunderstanding. Maybe he's-'_

His desperate thoughts were cut short when he saw Alec laugh and reach out for his glass, brushing the man's hand on his way, the way he used to do with him, and Magnus could not take it anymore.

He thought of Camille and how she betrayed him again and again without a second thought. He thought of all the Nephilim who had treated him like garbage. All the mundanes that just abandoned him when all he did wrong was love them.

Alec… Alec was different. He should have been… He was the one. Magnus was sure of it once. He was certain he had finally found him after eons of pain and loneliness. They were going to get married and be happy. Together. Alec would never…

And yet here he **was**. Mere meters away, obliviously shattering Magnus' heart to little pieces. He never thought it would hurt that much to see Alec smile and be happy. But it did. Because Alec wasn't looking at him. All his smiles were for someone else…

 **~o~**


	2. Chapter 01 - The truth

Tears pooling in his cat-eyes as he felt his heart breaking, he turned around to leave, and bumped into someone.

"Magnus!" Came a familiar voice, but he didn't care, and bypassing the person he rushed to the exit.  
Just as he exited the bar a hand grabbed his hand stopping him. "Magnus! Wait!"

He tried to free his hand but couldn't, and sighing turned to face the girl who looked so much like his beloved Alec. "What do you want Isabelle?" He asked not bothering to stop the tears, making her gasp.

"You saw…" She muttered and he laughed mirthlessly in response.

"Is that all you have to say? Is that why you stopped me? To check if I just saw **_the love of my life_** be happily in love with someone else?" His voice broke and he bit back a sob. "Let me go…" He muttered.

"NO! Magnus wait, please listen to me!"

" ** _You_** listen to me!" He hissed, his eyes burning, blue sparks leaving his fingertips. "Enough! I'm tired of Shadowhunters always using me! I'm not just a toy for you to pass the time!" He tried to free his hand again, more sparks flying, this time landing on her skin and burning her, making her flinch, but she still didn't let go.

"Magnus…"

His energy died down and he slumped against the wall, not caring anymore. "I thought he was different…" He sobbed, and seeing he's not going anywhere, Izzy let him go at last. He covered his face with his hands curling in on himself.

Suddenly he felt a pair of arms hugging him and heard Izzy whispering. "It's not real… It's a mission."

He looked up at her through blurry eyes. "W-hat…?"

"Alec didn't betray you…" she said wiping his tears away. "He had to pretend for a mission…"

"Really?"

"Of course. I thought you knew him better than that, High Warlock." She smiled reassuringly to him.

"I did… I do… But…"

She hugged him again. "I know…. I'm sorry you had to see that. We should have told you, but Alec wanted to protect you… we never imagined you'd see."

 **~o~**

Magnus went home and lied down on the couch waiting for his Nephilim to return. Sensing his distress, Chairman Meow ran up to him, jumping on his chest. Magnus sighed petting the tiny feline behind the ears. "That was too close Meow…" He said. "I almost…"

All the sorrow and pain was dulled after Isabelle's words, but the longer he stayed there alone, waiting for Alec who was running late, it turned into, (groundless, he knew) anger and jealousy.

Finally he heard the keys on the door and got up.

Alec stumbled inside trying to be quiet, looking really bad. It wasn't his outward appearance. That was perfect as always. But Magnus knew him well enough after all this time to see he was a mess just from the look in his blue eyes. They weren't sparkling as usual, but were dull with fear and guilt instead, and he could see conflict raging behind them.

"Alexander." He said to get his attention, and Alec flinched, turning to look at him, his eyes wide with surprise.

 **~o~**


	3. Chapter 02 - Painful Memories

When his thoughts were cut short by Magnus' voice calling his name, he was so out of it, that he hadn't realised his Warlock was there.

 _'_ _I need to tell him…'_ He thought. _'But he's going to be hurt, I can't… But I have to… I can't… He will hate me… but I can't keep anything from him again… He won't forgive me, he…'_

 ** _"_** ** _Alexander."_**

He flinched and stared at Magnus with dread. His voice wasn't warm and welcoming like every time Alec returned home and Magnus came to greet him with a hug and a kiss. It was curt and cold, making his insides churn. _'He knows…'_ He realized immediately, terrified. _'No… He doesn't. What does he_ _ **think**_ _he knows?'_

Magnus took a step his way and Alec reflexively took a step back, hitting the closed door, trapped against it. He looked up at his lover like a cornered animal and Magnus frowned.

"What's wrong Alexander?" He asked, and there was a strange undertone in his voice. It was almost… mocking. Alec was looking at him frozen, the look on his eyes bringing back to light another memory. He was looking at him the way he did at the subway, right before breaking up with him.

"Please don't…" He choked out, panicking, finding it progressively harder to breathe, and Magnus blinked, his intimidating aura dispersing, replaced with confusion and concern, though Alec didn't notice the latter.

"What?" The older man asked him, worried by the sudden change in his lover's demeanor. The Shadowhunter's eyes were full of hurt, and… fear?

"You're looking at me like you did back **_then_**."

"How? And when is " _Then_ "?"

"When you broke up with me." Alec answered the second question first. "And like I'm a stranger… One you don't even like…" He clarified at last, repeating his thoughts from that time, steeling himself.

Magnus looked at him with wide eyes and the Shadowhunter went on.

"Before you say it… just… **_please_** let me talk to you."

Magnus remained silent. _'Oh baby…'_ He thought, hearing the anguish lacing the boy's voice because of the memory. _'I never realised… I never knew I had made you feel that way…'_ He ached to apologise, to hold him close, but now was not the time. This was important too.

" ** _Please._** " the Nephilim pleaded again. "Just hear me out" _'Angel…'_ He though terrified, his heart racing. _'What if he doesn't let me explain? Like back then? What if he leaves again?'_ "Mags…" He choked out.

"Would I have a reason to break up with you? Is there one?" Magnus asked and Alec dropped his eyes for a moment, making the Warlock's heart constrict despite all he knew. Averting his gaze was answer enough.

But then Alec looked up, straight into his eyes and said, "No. There is not."

Magnus managed to hold back a smile, his heart fluttering with joy because he knew Alec well enough to see he was telling the truth. However…

"Lying to my face now, Alexander?" He asked, raising an eyebrow despite his thoughts, testing him.

Alec blanched. "I have **_never_** lied to you. And I **_swore_** to never hide the truth from you again either…"

Magnus crossed his arms over his chest fighting to keep his expression and voice neutral. "You did. On my life. Because, as you said, and I quote, _"I swear not on the Angel, but to you. Because there is nothing more precious to me than your life."_ Is that right?"

Alec nodded. "Yes. And it always will be."

"Guess I should expect my imminent death then." Magnus said staring nonchalantly at his nails. "Since you-"

His words were cut short as Alec pushed him against the wall. "Stop it." He said fiercely, but his eyes were pained once more.

Magnus froze surprised, not expecting it, his heart racing. Alec was rarely acting like that, and that bossy demeanour made Magnus burn with want as he used all of his willpower to stop himself from kissing the boy to oblivion. Finally he managed to put his poker face on again. "Stop what?" He asked looking down at Alec's hands holding him on the wall.

The Nephilim flinched letting him go and took a step back looking down at his hands too, an expression on his face that Magnus couldn't decipher but he didn't like at all. He was pained and guilty and looked extremely hurt. There was also hate there, and Magnus could tell it wasn't pointed at him but at Alec himself.

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice dead. "I didn't mean to touch you…"

Magnus gasped softly staring at him.

Alec looked extremely pained as he stared at his hands looking disgusted. "I have no right to touch you with these hands…" He whispered and then raised his eyes to Magnus "I'm sorry. I need to take a bath. Can we talk later?"

Magnus just stared at him not expecting that either, and Alec silently passed by him and entered the bathroom.

The Warlock sighed and slid to the floor hugging his knees to his chest. He didn't want to fight with Alec, there was nothing he hated more, but he **_had_** to do it. If Alec kept keeping things like that from him they really couldn't go on… He heard the water running and sighed closing his eyes.

 **~o~**


	4. Chapter 03 - Clearing things out

Alec sighed too, unknowingly mirroring Magnus' actions, standing under the warm hot water, trying to calm his racing heart. To no avail though. He bit his lip harshly thinking of this evening and started scrubbing his arms feeling disgusting for touching that man, for pretending to like him, feeling disgusted by the way he was looking at him, undressing him with his eyes. Only Magnus could do that. Only Magnus could touch him, only **_he_** could look at him… "Why the hell did I agree to do that…?" He asked himself neither for the first or last time, only to answer himself again as before. _'Because innocent lives are at stake… They are more important than me…'_

He sighed again and got out going into their bedroom to get dressed, unaware of a pair of cat-eyes watching him with barely concealed sadness and longing.

Once he re-entered the room, Magnus' facade was intact again as he looked at him feigning indifference, even though he struggled not to stare at his body, that was defined by the shirt he wore now, (which was a gift from Magnus and thus fit his slender frame perfectly), or to the drops of water falling from his unruly raven hair on the white material turning it transparent, or… Magnus sighed inwardly.

"Sit down." He said averting his eyes, to avoid staring at him too long. _'Jealousy only makes me want him more…'_

Alec obeyed silently, sitting beside him but as Magnus noticed, he avoided touching him. It hurt… Every fiber of his body was screaming to him that he was being an idiot. Was calling him to just tackle the man he loved to the couch and kiss him until everything that happened turned to just a distant, unimportant memory. Until Alec forgot his own name and remembered only Magnus'.

Reluctantly he silenced those voices and followed the most stupid, stubborn one, which insisted that Alec should be taught a lesson. It'd be for the best.

"So. Alexander…" He said, his voice indifferent once more. "Do you have something to tell me? Maybe **_you're_** the one who wants to break up."

Alec's head shot up and he stared at him with wide panicked eyes. It took all Magnus had, to resisting hugging him and apologising.

"No!" The Nephilim exclaimed. "Never! I, never… no… No, no, no."

"Why not? Don't you want to be free from me at last so you can meet **_that_** guy freely and flirt with him all you like without me causing a scene about it?"

Alec blanched, but then a look of extreme hurt and anger came across his features.  
"You… you **_stupid_** Warlock! How can you say that?" He exclaimed, but then his energy dissipated and he went on, lower. "Do you not know me at all? I love you… I would never…"

Magnus smiled brightly but then dropped it before Alec could see. "You do? I wouldn't have guessed. You looked so happy with him." He remembered the scene he witnessed, Alec brushing the stranger's hand smiling and he became serious for real. " ** _Smiling_** at him… **_Touching_** him." He said grimly, almost snarling at the memory and Alec looked at his hands again disgusted.

"That's why I didn't want to touch you with these tainted hands." He whispered surprising Magnus into silence. "I had no right…"

"What are you talking about?" He knew Alec would have hated it, but was not aware of the extend.

Alec turned his blue eyes on his lover, realising he still hadn't explained what really happened. "It was a mission Magnus… I was forced to do it… There was no one else."

"What about Jace?"

"The killer was targeting men with blue eyes and dark hair." Alec told him.

"What?" Magnus looked at him surprised. "What the hell?" He exclaimed before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. He could have used a glamour or something."

"Jace is straight…"

"And you were just as unwilling!" Magnus raised his voice. "Stop making excuses! Also, I **_thought_** you **_supposedly_** didn't know how to flirt. You wouldn't be the obvious choice for it. Though from what I saw you did a really good job." He said grimly, jealousy seeping into his voice again.

"I was just thinking of you…" Alec muttered lowering his eyes, looking too adorable for Magnus' good.

 _'Damn you… I'm trying to be mad at you. Stop it.'_ The Warlock thought sighing. "That doesn't answer my first question." He said. "Why did it have to be you?"

"This wasn't about me… people's lives are at stake. I'm not… important."

"You're not **_important_**?!" Magnus shouted making Alec flinch. "If **_you_** are not important, then **no** **one** is!" The Warlock went on enraged, because he could see the pain and conflict this mission caused Alec. But what he was mostly angry about was that he agreed to do it because he didn't believe his well being was important.

The Nephilim was staring at him with wide-eyes, frozen in place, not expecting his outrage.

 _'But that's one of the reasons I love you after all… My selfless Angel.'_ Magnus thought softening and unable to keep up the façade anymore, reached out to take his hand.

Alec pulled it a little back looking hurt. "I have no right to touch you…" He whispered again.

"Oh shut up already." Magnus said softly, and took it, bringing it to his lips and kissing it while Alec stared frozen once more. "There is no one more important than you Alexander… And don't you dare forget it again."

Alec bit his lip harshly, fighting to contain his emotions. "I thought you hated me now… I'm so sorry…" He choked out.

"I could never hate you Alexander…" Magnus whispered and hugged him at last.

Alec tensed and then melted into the embrace, chanting "I'm sorry" as Magnus ran his fingers through his hair gently, soothing him. "I only wanted to protect you… I didn't imagine…"

"Alexander…" Magnus cut him off, his voice serious, but as always, filled with love. He let him go and put a finger under his chin tilting his head up to look into his blue eyes. "You can't keep stuff like that from me. If Isabelle hadn't stopped me I would be long gone now. I would be lying heartbroken on a bar on another continent drinking myself to oblivion, and you would never get a chance to explain what really happened. I would never return here again, at least for many many years. We would never see each other again."*

Alec was staring at him frozen in shock, the realisation hitting him full force, that his life was almost ruined a second time. And he would only have himself to blame. "Magnus…" He choked out. "Angel… I…" Unable to find the words he just flung himself at him, hugging him again, as tight as he could, muttering in his ear. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… Raziel… I'm so sorry… Magnus… I'm sorry…"

Magnus hugged him back holding him close, sighing, thanking Gods and Demons that Isabelle ** _did_** stop him.

"I swear I will never keep anything from you ever again…" Alec muttered burying his face on the Warlock's neck. "I'm so sorry my love… So sorry for hurting you like that… I'm sorry, sorry…" He chanted anguished by what almost happened, and by his lover's pain and the knowledge that he was the cause of it.

"Hush…" Magnus whispered. "It's over now…" Alec fell silent in his arms, trying to calm down his breathing and his rapidly beating heart.

 **~o~**

 ***** **_Of course_** **he wouldn't. He did say that, but we all know it wouldn't be possible for him to stay away for that long.**

 **Afternote:** In case it still isn't clear, NOTHING happened between Alec and the man. Alec barely touched his hand. It was all verbal as he fished for information. (Poor baby was still disgusted though.)

 **~o~**

 **Answer for Guest's "Malectrash" review:**

*Shocked and appalled* _**Of course**_ it was only a misunderstanding! Alec would **never!**! He loves Magnus more than anything, and even if he didn't, it would be completely out of character for him to do something so disgusting...


	5. Chapter 04 - Regret

After a while, Magnus let him go and asked softly. "Do you want to go to bed?"

Alec looked at him, his eyes full of guilt once more, and whispered. "I can't… I have to go."

" ** _Go_**?"

The Shadowhunter dropped his eyes. "The mission isn't done yet… We still need information."

"What is it about anyway?!" Magnus snapped at him, getting agitated again.

"There is a killer on the loose…" Alec muttered. "The details are there…" He gestured towards a folder in the coffee table.

Magnus grabbed his hand suddenly, concerned. "You **_need_** to be careful. If **_anything_** happens to you…"

Alec dropped his eyes again, thinking of all the hurt he had caused Magnus already. "Everyone would be better off then… **_You_** would be better off… If I was… gone." He whispered looking into his cat-eyes that immediately turned harsh after hearing those words.

Magnus dropped his hand abruptly. "Go then if it makes you happy. Go and get yourself killed, see who will care."

Alec flinched. "Magnus…"

"You just don't get it. Forget about it. I'm outta here." And with that he got up from the couch and stormed out, leaving Alec staring after him.

 **~o~**

Alec stared at the door feeling numb. _'That's the second time he's walking away from me…'_ He thought, his heart aching. _'It's okay… He didn't mean it…'_ He told himself, willing his pained heart to believe what his brain already knew. _'He was just worried and I made him angry again… He'll be back.'_

Chairman Meow saw him like that, still looking at the door without moving, and jumped on him to help him feel better. "Hey…" He said, looking down at him and petting his head."But I can't wait… Another person may die and it will be on me." Sighing, he got up, leaving Chairman on the couch, and went to write a note for Magnus. "See you soon." He told the cat petting him once more, and left.

 **~o~**

Magnus returned fifteen minutes later, having calmed down, missing Alec on his way out for mere seconds. If he hadn't decided to make a portal back home, he'd have met him on the stairs. But he was oblivious to that fact and just collapsed on the couch thinking about the fight. It's not that he had been angry. Not **_just_** angry anyway. He had been, and still was, hurt. And on top of that, now he was worried sick too.

He tried watching some Tv to distract himself, but after ten minutes of staring at the screen without really seeing it because he was thinking of Alec, he gave up. Unable to take just staying there any longer, he got up and started pacing. Just then he noticed the mission file Alec talked about before. On top of it was a paper that wasn't there previously. Curiously he picked it up.

 _"Magnus… I'm really sorry. I know you hate it when I talk like that but I can't help but hate myself when I think of all the pain I have caused you, and I'm still causing you every day by being inconsiderate. I'm sorry for leaving, but if I stayed more, someone would surely die and it would be on me. You know I couldn't allow that. I know you wouldn't want it either. I hope we can talk when I'm back. I love you. (More than anything.)"_

Magnus read the note, smiling softly. That was so much like Alec. Carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. "How could I get mad at you, my precious angel?" He muttered. Now he felt guilty again. Surely, Alec shouldn't have kept it from him, and sure as Hell he should stop believing he's unimportant, but nothing justified hurting his precious boy.

"Dammit." He sighed. "Once he's back home I'm making it up to him, tenfold." Sighing again he decided to read the mission file to distract himself and pass the time until Alec returned.

That was a mistake though. A big one. Because the first thing he saw once opening the folder was a victim's picture. Magnus felt sick. _'Alec went to deal with the monster that did_ _ **that**_ _? Raziel…'_ It took all he had this time to not run after his lover _. 'He'd hate me for that. I know he's strong enough. But…'_

 **~o~**

With another sigh, Magnus sat down on the couch closing his eyes and breathing deeply, trying to relax. He was worried sick but determined not to act on it and trust Alec, even though the uneasy feeling settling in his stomach was overwhelming and on top of it, enhanced, by thoughts of their fight before his lover left. He _knew_ every time Alec left on a mission could be the last time he saw him, but he denied it with every fiber of his being.

"No. This will never happen. He will **_always_** come back to me." He muttered with conviction. "And those won't be my last words to him. There will be **_no_** last words if I can help it. And I will."

 _'You're rambling…'_ A voice in his head said. _'And you don't really believe that. You know he may not return. He may die on that mission and the last thing he would have heard from you won't be, 'I love you', and 'come back to me' but 'Go and get yourself killed, see who will care'. You might as well have killed him yourself.'_

"No!" He cut the grim thoughts off. "Stupid…" He mumbled to himself. "Why did I have to say those awful things? What the Hell got over me?"

He knew the answer to that. It was what Alec had said. Magnus hated it. Hated hearing his precious Nephilim talk like that. He hated that Alec still believed sometimes he was not important enough. He was offended by the boy's lack of 'faith' in him.

"Is that what you think of me? Of the extend of my love?" He spoke again quietly, having only Chairman Meow to hear him. He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time this evening, flopping onto the couch, tortured by more uneasy thoughts.


	6. Chapter 05 - A Nightmarish Sight

**WARNING: Rated H for Heartbreak. ALSO M For (unnecessary, and horrible) Bloodshed**

 _I apologise in advance! I'm sincerely **REALLY REALLY SORRY** for that chapter.I repeat. **I'M SORRY.** (Also, you may want to wait till the next one is out too, to read them together. You've been warned. Don't come for my head.) _

**~o~**

* * *

Somehow Magnus must have fallen asleep, because what felt like seconds later, he was woken up by the sound of keys in the door. He hastily got up and met the Nephilim there just as he entered the loft.

"Magnus…" Alec sighed, gauging his reaction and reaching out for his hand. "I'm so sorry…"

"I'm sorry too baby… You know I didn't mean it…" Magnus told him, taking his hand in his own immediately, looking at a clock in the kitchen. Almost no time had passed. That meant Alec returned before going, so he was going to leave again, soon. "Don't go…" He whispered squeezing his hand.

"Magnus…" He looked at him, meeting his eyes, sapphire blue on emerald green. "I have to… Innocent people are in danger… It's my duty, I can't just abandon them… I just… I had to come apologise first. Just in case…" He uttered the last sentence in a lower voice, but Magnus understood. Crystal clear. And his heart broke at the mere thought of having to lose him forever. But they've had this conversation before and he knew there was nothing to be done. Alec was a Shadowhunter. Magnus couldn't change his beloved's nature, neither did he want to force him to. So he just looked at him for a long moment, taking him in, and then pulled him into a hug, holding him close. "Does it ever get easier?" He muttered, burying his face in the crook of his lover's neck, breathing in his scent.

"Does **what,** get easier, baby?" Alec whispered confused, but hugged him back immediately nonetheless.

"Loving a Shadowhunter…"

Alec hugged him tighter. "I don't know… I'm sorry…"

Magnus kissed his neck making him shiver. "Don't be… You can't change who you are, right?"

"I guess…"

Magnus sighed and let him go. "Go on then… Before I change my mind and lock you in." He smirked, but then sobered up and took his hands, staring into his eyes again, "Promise me… **_Promise_** me you're going to be careful. **Promise** that you'll come back to me."

Alec looked back, unable to take his eyes off him and then closed the distance between them and kissed him. "I promise." He whispered against his lips, and pulled away. "I love you…"

Magnus smiled at him dazed. "I love you too…" He whispered back and then Alec was gone.

 **~o~**

A while later Magnus' phone rang making him jump. He stumbled off the couch, his worry making him clumsy and reached for it, his heart racing. That was Alec's ring tone. He didn't know if he should be relieved 'cause Alec was calling to tell him the mission was a success and he was coming home, or to be worried cause something went wrong. Knowing it was no use thinking about it, he picked up the phone, his hands trembling slightly.

There was silence on the other end. "Alec?" Magnus spoke urgently, his voice choked with worry. "Alexander?"

"Magnus…" The Nephilim's voice finally came through, a weak pained whisper that felt like a stab in his lover's heart. "I'm… sorry… I… love you… I-"

The line went dead and Magnus froze. That sounded too much like a goodbye, and once he got over the shock, he shuffled hastily to his feet. "No, no, no, no, no, no…" He chanted under his breath. "It can't be. He's okay, he's fine, he can't…" Magnus ran outside frantic, heading where Alec told him he'd be, before he left. Once he reached the abandoned warehouse, he felt his heart stop.

A dark heap was lying on the ground, in the shadows, and he ran to it. "Please don't be him, please don't be him…" He reached the body and felt dizzy once he recognised Alec's dark clothes and saw the blood pooling on the floor around him. "Ale-xander?" He croaked, on the verge of losing it.

He gently turned the body around, scared to death of looking at his boyfriend's face and seeing his blue eyes staring lifelessly back at him. He heaved a short sigh of relief when he saw Alec's eyes were closed. Magnus checked his vitals seeing they were too weak but he was breathing, even if barely. He felt like a huge weight was lifted off him and he could finally breathe.

"Alec… Hey baby… Can you hear me?" He whispered softly touching his face, frowning at all the blood and started healing him immediately, terrified by the thought that if he had arrived minutes later, Alec would have been gone.

After five torturing minutes of healing the unconscious boy, that felt like an eternity to the Warlock, Alec stirred. "Alexander?" Magnus called again softly, leaning close to him. "Baby are you okay? Can you open your eyes?"

"Ma-gnus…" He rasped, his voice raw as if he'd been screaming, and judging from his appearance, Magnus guessed that he had. He felt a surge of rage for whoever dared to do this, to hurt his beloved like that.

"Alec, my Alec, I'm here, you're safe, I'm here…" He crooned.

"Mags… Are… you…?" Alec managed, before he started coughing up blood.

Magnus held him, terrified, unable to do anything until it passed and then continued healing him as he talked. "Alec… where does it hurt?"

The boy made a choked out noise sounding like a laugh and said "Everywhere." making Magnus who kept trying to heal him, pale even more.

"Alexander… can you open your eyes?" He said after a few moments of silence. "Don't go to sleep."

"O…kay…" Alec muttered and slowly obeyed. "Magnus?" He said a moment later when his Warlock remained silent."What's going on? Why are we in the dark? I can't see a thing."

Silence.

"Magnus! Talk to me… why can't I see?"

Alec said again, but the Warlock was unable to answer him as he stared at the love of his life too terrified to speak, covering his mouth to keep himself from screaming, while tears fell from his cat-eyes, as he looked at the bloody holes where his lover's beautiful blue eyes used to be…

 **~o~**

 **I'M SORRY AGAIN!**

* * *

 **Review Answers**

 **Guest:** _"_ _It's so amazing and heartbreaking, I can't wait for more!"_  
 **Thank you! I'm so glad you like it! ^_^ (Thank you for reading and reviewing~)**

 **~o~**

 **ultracatlover:** _"_ _I've now read lots of your Malec stories and I have to say you are utterly fantastic! Thank you so much for writing these wonderful boys. 3"  
_ **Oh my... Thank you so so much! *^* I'm so extremely happy you think that! Thank you! :D ^_^ Also thank you for reading them and reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 06 - Damien

Magnus woke up with a start gasping for air, tears still falling from his eyes. "A dream… It was a dream, only a dream… Thank Raziel…" He muttered trying in vain to calm down. His heart was racing and he almost felt physical pain from what he saw. The mission file that he held when he fell asleep, fell to the floor making him jump, and he realised that _**everything**_ was a dream. Even Alec's return. And then it hit him. "What if the nightmare wasn't just a dream? What if it was a premonition?" Without even stopping to consider it more, he got up and ran.

 **~o~**

* * *

Alec felt a shiver up his spine and looked around uneasily. He hadn't told Magnus about the state of the man's previous victims because he knew he would die from worry if he heard all the dead bodies were found with their eyes removed. (He didn't think Magnus would actually read the file.)

They suspected the man was using them for a spell or something, but had almost zero information on the matter. That's why they had resorted to using more drastic measures, meaning Alec had ended up being forced to flirt with a freakin' psychopath in order to get more info. And maybe, just maybe, act as bait too, even though he was never going to tell Magnus _**that**_. He would be too furious. Especially since the last part was Alec's idea. (After all, he'd much rather act as bait for a murderer, than flirt with him, thank you very much.)

He sighed under his breath. Despite everything, (and to his great surprise), his baiting had actually worked and the man, (his name was Damien) had asked him to meet him later. Alec had smiled brightly, while gagging inwardly, and accepted, acting more than happy to see him again.

The Nephilim heard a noise and turned immediately, his hand reflexively going to the concealed seraph blade on his belt. His blue eyes scanned the area for threats but found nothing. He turned back, to keep going and came face to face with Damien.

"Hello Alexander…" The man purred and Alec froze in his tracks, staring at him in shock. While his eyes had been brown before, now they were green and yellow, and the iris was slit like a cat's.

' _Magnus' eyes…'_ He thought before correcting himself. _'_ _No. They are nothing like them.'_

Magnus had the most beautiful eyes Alec had even seen in his life, and even though the man's eyes _looked_ almost the same, they were cruel and full of hate, where Magnus' were kind and full of love.

Those were **Asmodeus** ' eyes. _'_ _A Warlock… How could we not see it before?'_ The Shadowhunter thought.

The man's grin widened, seeing realisation dawn in Alec's eyes. "Little Nephilim. Did you really think you could fool me with your petty tricks?" He said touching Alec's face softly, a touch coming in total contrast with his eyes that were bloodthirsty.

The boy tried to move away and realised in his horror, that he was rooted in place, totally frozen, caught in the Warlock's magic.

Damien's smile widened. "Scared? Don't be. We're going to have so much fun together, my dearest brother's pet."

Alec's eyes widened once more and the man laughed. "Oh c'mon. Don't act so surprised, I'm sure you noticed." He took a step closer and leaned to whisper to him, his breath making Alec shiver, but not in a good way. "So what do you say? Will you have fun with me? I assure you, I can be _**so**_ much better than my baby brother."

Alec gritted his teeth turning his head away. "I'd rather die." He said defiantly,

"That can be arranged." The half-demon said, almost touching him, making him wanna crawl out of his skin in disgust. "But why? Since you're into monsters with demon marks, I fit your bill too little angel."

"Don't you _**dare**_ call him a monster. He's _**nothing**_ like you or your father!" The Nephilim growled.

Damien pulled away from him and dropping his head back laughed out loud. "This is so amusing! A Nephilim defending a filthy Downworlder? So you actually like him? I was certain it was lust that drew you to him. Just another Shadowhunter using him to get what he wants."

Alec glared at him trying to release himself, wanting nothing more than to attack the guy. "I don't 'like' him. I _**love**_ him." He snarled.

"That's a heavy word little boy. And what about him? Does he 'love' you too?"

"Of course." Alec said, but there was uncertainty creeping in his voice, after the last time he saw Magnus, shouting at him before he left.

"That's cute. And does he still love you, after seeing you flirt with me? That _**must**_ have hurt." He said, a huge smile in his face, as if Magnus' pain was a gift to him.

Alec's eyes widened. "You knew…"

"If I _**knew**_?" He laughed. "Ignorant little humans. You really are blind. _**Everything**_ was part of my plan. Didn't it strike you as odd that the victims all had blue eyes and dark hair? I'm surprised it didn't ring a bell. Hasn't Magnus ever told you it's his favourite combination? I did it all to lure _**you**_ out."

"All those people…" Alec choked out. "Died because of me?"

"Don't flatter yourself boy. They died because of _**me**_. Your part in this was fleeting. After all, you were just a means to an end."

"What end?" Alec demanded, feeling sick.

Damien smiled. "Hurting Magnus of course. And what better way to do it than hurting _**you**_. His pretty boy toy."

"Mags…"

"At first, I only intended to kill you." The Warlock went on. "But then you went and made it better. Flirt with me?" He laughed again. "Whose idea was that? Your pretty sister's no doubt! Or maybe the blond guy's? Either way, it was the perfect chance." He said, not waiting for an answer. "So I called my dear brother and pretending to be a client asked him to come to the club. After all, thinking you betrayed him would be greater torture than _just_ killing you. When he finally thought he found the one after eons of wandering alone, he sees 'the one' flirting with someone else. How perfect is that?" He laughed as Alec stared at him in shock.

"No… It can't be…" _'We were played for fools…'_

"Stupid Shadowhunters, I can't believe you _**really**_ thought you could fool me. But it's okay. I really enjoyed the after show. You should have seen his face as he run away. The shock, and the pain. He really couldn't believe it. But of course the evidence was right there, sitting in front of his eyes, so he had no chance but to take it. And then he ran. Like a beaten puppy. Oh how glorious it was! He-"

"Shut up." Alec interrupted him, his low voice trembling with rage, so much it was hard to hear what he said.

"What was that?" Damien smiled in false pretence.

"I said… SHUT UP!" The Nephilim shouted. "Don't you **dare** talk about him!"

"Or… what?" The Warlock asked baring his teeth.

"Or it will be the last thing you do." Alec said.

"Oooh I'm sooo scared!" The man taunted him. "C'mon then. Do something. I'm right here."

Alec struggled more but it was in vain. The magic was too strong.

"That's what I thought." He said, an evil smile plastered on his face. "Now then. Let's see if Magnus dear will still love you once I'm done with you."

He moved his hands and black fire appeared, surrounding them. Alec turned his head, praying that Magnus wouldn't have to see the results of this attack.

"Afraid yet? Aren't you going to beg?"

"Never."

"But if you do, I may consider letting you see my brother again."

Alec grit his teeth saying nothing.

"So stubborn. Fine then." He said and the fire died out. "Let's see for how long you can keep up this attitude."


	8. Chapter 07 - Reunion

Magnus felt a surge of magic and his heart almost stopped. He ran even faster, towards the source and saw Alec standing, but barely conscious, and a man looming over him.

"ALEXANDER!" He screamed, but the Nephilim didn't budge. Instead, the man turned to face him, an evil grin on his face, and Magnus froze.

"You…"

"Hello little brother. It's been **_ages_**. Don't I get a hug?"

"What have you done?" Magnus said, seething with rage.

"Nothing." He answered non-chalantly "I just wanted to see if I could make your pretty boy-toy scream. You should be thankful I only broke some bones, when there are easier ways to achieve that." He said touching the unconscious Shadowhunter's face and leaning closer, to make his point.

Magnus saw red, his magic flaring out of control, surrounding him.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" He roared, attacking the man with a ball of blue fire.

The Warlock stopped it easily and taunted him. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't care, but something could accidentally hit your precious **_Alexander_**."

Magnus growled at him. "Don't you dare speak about him." He said waving his hands and Damien laughed at him when he saw nothing happening.

"Is that all? All bark and no bite, Ma-"

His words were cut short when Magnus attacked him, pushing him back, and suddenly they were passing through a portal behind the other warlock, ending up to the other side of the warehouse.

They collapsed, to a tangle of limbs and Magnus was so furious, he actually punched him, not caring about using his magic at the point.

"What did you do?" He demanded still punching him. "What have you done to him?"

Damien raised his hand and stopped the next punch coming to him. "Why don't you go find out?" He smiled making Magnus' blood freeze. He couldn't even tell if his lover was breathing and he was going crazy with worry.

Before he had time to think of his next move, the other Warlock released a pulse of magic pushing him off, tossing him to a nearby wall. Magnus groaned and got up slowly. The other man was already on his feet, dusting himself off as if nothing had happened, even though his bloody face was proof of the contrary.

"C'mon then. Your chosen one is bleeding out on the floor."

Magnus growled at him and attacked him with his magic, infuriated. The other Warlock was older, but Magnus was still the High Warlock and his desperation made him even stronger, so soon he had pushed Damien back and had the upper hand.

All the while, the man kept taunting him and after a particularly bad jab, ("I'm going to have so much fun with your precious boy once you're out of my way.") Magnus screamed, his magic blazing, and blue flames enveloped the other man, burning him alive.

He fell to the floor still smoking and Magnus walked to him, leaning over him to make sure it was over.

Even dying, the madman kept smiling. "Our father would be proud of you…" He told Magnus before he drew his last breath and left Magnus staring at him in shock and dread.

The ominous dead silence pulled him out of it a moment later, though.

"Alexander…" He muttered and ran again to reach his beloved.

 **~o~**

The last thing Alec remembered among the blinding pain and the sound of his own bones breaking, was Magnus' voice, screaming for him, and then oblivion took him.

What brought him back was Magnus' voice calling his name once again. He groaned softly hurting everywhere and tried to focus on his Warlock's voice.

"Alec? Alexander? Can you hear me baby?" Magnus' voice was frantic but soft.

"Mags…" He rasped, and felt his lover's trembling lips on his forehead.

"Yes… I'm here, I've got you sweetheart. I'm here…" The Warlock answered worried out of his mind. What if he had been too late and his horrible premonition had come to life? "Alexander…" He added, unable to take it any longer. "Can you open your eyes?"

"Yeah…" The Nephilim whispered obeying, as Magnus kept his breath.

 **~o~**


	9. Chapter 08 - Show me

"Angel…" The Warlock whispered and hugged him tightly. "Thank God you're okay…" He muttered knowing he was not okay at all, but at least there was no damage on Alec he couldn't fix with his magic, unlike what happened in his horrid dream.

Alec hugged him back weakly and muttered, struggling with his words. "Magnus… I'm… I'm sorry…"

"Shh… It's okay angel… Don't speak anymore."

"Mags…"

"Hush… Everything will be okay now. Let's just go home."

"Okay…" Alec nodded slowly, and tried to get up, regretting it immediately. He felt a stab of pain and would have collapsed again if Magnus wasn't holding him up.

"Alexander!" He exclaimed, worried. "Hey… Don't push yourself, I've got you…" He whispered and kissed his forehead softly. "Sleep…"

Alec felt the familiar warmth of magic course through him when Magnus kissed him and his eyes closed against his will. Trusting the Warlock completely, he surrendered to his arms, letting the darkness claim him once more.

 **~o~**

When Alec woke up again, it was morning. He could feel the sun warming his face and even before he opened his eyes, he knew he was home, in their bed. He took a deep breath bracing for the pain in his ribs, but it never came.

"Morning beautiful…"

His most beloved voice in the world whispered close to him, and Alec finally opened his eyes, and found himself staring into his lover's gorgeous emerald cat-eyes. "Magnus…" He whispered unable to suppress his smile and the Warlock smiled back at him immediately.

"How are you feeling?" He asked concerned, reaching out to gently touch his face. "Does it still hurt?"

The Shadowhunter leaned into his touch, sighing contently. "No… I think I'm okay… Thank you… Magnus, I…"

"No." Magnus said abruptly, even though his tone was still gentle. "Don't say it." He whispered gently placing a finger on Alec's lips, and even though his wounds were healed, the Nephilim felt his soul ache at the pained look on the older man's face. "Alexander. I'm so sorry." Magnus told him, his voice breaking, and Alec felt his breath catch as he stared at the Warlock with wide blue eyes, an irrational fear taking over his senses.

 _'_ _Why is he apologising? Is he going to leave? Is he sick of always having to patch me up? Of me not telling him everything?'_

"Alexander! Breathe!" Magnus' voice brought Alec back to reality and he realised he'd been hyperventilating. "What's wrong?" He asked cupping his face with both hands, forcing the Shadowhunter to meet his eyes.

Alec wanted to get lost in them. To never look away, to never have to worry about anything again… But he couldn't do that. Reluctantly, he shook his head, and asked, trying to keep his voice even. "Are you… leaving?" Despite his best efforts, his voice broke, though, and so did his heart a little, at the pained look Magnus gave him in response.

"Do you want me to…? I will understand if you do of course." He whispered before averting his eyes.

"What? Why would I want that?"

"Why wouldn't you? You almost died, and the last thing you heard from me, was hurtful and cruel. But I swear, Alexander," He went on, before the boy could speak. "I didn't mean it, not one word. Never. I love you."

Alec gripped his hand swallowing around the lump in his throat. "I love you too…" He choked out. "Please don't go."

"Never. Never again. As long as you want me, I'm not going anywhere. I won't let go of you." Magnus said with fervour, squeezing his hands.

"I will always want you. And I will always need you." The Nephilim answered, holding his gaze. "You were everything I never knew I needed. And now you're everything I can't live without… Even the things you consider flaws seem endearing and adorable to me. You are perfect in every sense, and I love you so unbelievably much. More than I thought I could ever love anyone…"

Magnus stared at him with wide eyes, momentary surprised by the confession, before pulling him into a tight hug.

"In the hundreds of years I've been alive…" Magnus choked out, "I've never met anyone like you… You have no idea how much I love you…"

Alec gasped softly, his heart racing, and hugged him back, unable to hold back the huge smile on his face. "Why don't you show me then?" He said after a minute, using that playful tone he knew Magnus loved.

"Show you what baby?" Magnus asked.

Still beaming, Alec let him go to look into his eyes, and smirked, putting a hand on his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat. "Just _how much_ you love me." He finally said, leaning closer, so close that their lips brushed as he spoke.

Magnus' answering smile was radiant. "It would be my pleasure, darling…" He purred before closing the distance between them and kissing him. Again, and again, and again…


End file.
